


Stark Family Tiktok

by Nikkidear



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Other, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 9,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkidear/pseuds/Nikkidear
Summary: Short and sweet like the app. Snippets of Stark family life that will mostly bring smiles. Will update tags as needed.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 30
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

Stark Family Tiktok

Chapter 1

The video starts with Tony sitting across from Peter at the kitchen island in the penthouse. He had obviously just gotten home and had ditched his suit jacket in favor of rolling up his sleeves. Peter is leaning against the sink as he sips a glass of ice water in his Iron Man hoody and black pajama pants. The caption in white over in the right corner explains:

"Pete asked for a pet. Gave it some thought, every kid should have a pet. Part 1."

The video plays. Tony digs a collar and tag out of his slacks pocket and slides them across across the counter. "I got you something."

Peter stares a moment in silence. "Wait-"

"Do you know what this means?" Tony prompts.

"That you found the dog in my room," Peter mumbled, shoulders slightly slumping. 

"What?" From Tony.  
"What?" From Peter.  
"HA!" From Rhodey out of frame.

Clip ends.


	2. What Dog?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Stark Family Tiktok

Chapter 2

The video opens and we find Tony and Peter in the same places across the island. The caption in at the bottom of the clip says:

"Part 2. #irondad #hypothetically"

Tony begins, "You have a dog-"

Peter, immediately trying to walk it back, "What dog?"

Tony takes a calming breath and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Really? You honestly think you're gonna unring that bell?"

Rhodey walks into frame on the far side of the kitchen and stands between them at the far end of the island. He's all smiles sipping his coffee. Clearly he thinks , 'This is great!'

When Peter doesn't elaborate, Tony changes tactics. "Okay, alright. Hypothetically?,.."

"Mm-hm." Peter answers.

"Just how long has this dog you," fingers air quote, "don't have,' been living in my house?"

Peter is clearly weighing how much trouble he's in, "Strictly hypothetically?" 

Tony rolls his eyes, "Sure."

"Like three weeks."

Rhodey spits out his coffee laughing.

"Three weeks?!" 

Clip ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 coming up.


	3. Tessa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Stark Family Tiktok

Chapter 3: Tessa

The tags read: So we have a dog. #surprise #thiskid #kidsneeddogs

The clip opens with Tony sitting on the couch petting a little gray pit bull sitting between his feet. He's changed into gym pants and a T-shirt. The dog's tail is wagging so hard it wags her whole body. Rhodey is still laughing to himself.

"Quiet, you" Tony mutters at his friend. The pit bull leaps onto the couch beside him and rolls onto her back for a belly rub. Tony obliges.

"You gotta admit Tones, she's pretty cute." Rhodey smiles.

"Yeah," he agrees before he bursts out, "How the hell did you hide her for almost a month?!"

"I kept her in my bathroom or my closet and snuck her out for walks while you were in the shop." Peter answers. He's the one filming with his phone. 

"Have you named her? What have you been calling her?" Rhodey turned and addressed Peter.

"Tessa." He answered.

"Aww, hey Tessa," Rhodey turns to the canine. 

"Well, I had a whole lecture about being responsible ready to go, but I think you got it. But I do not want to find dog crap all over the house." Tony looks directly at Peter.

"No crap in the house. Got it." Peter answers. "I get to keep her?"

"Yeah, Tessa stays. We need to get her to the vet." Tony acquiesced.

"I already took her on Friday." He answered.

"Was that the $400 you charged to the emergency card?" Tony asked. He found the spot to scratch that makes Tessa's left kick.

"Yeah. Sorry." 

Clip ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up... New tiktok series


	4. How We Got Here Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my AU Tony ia still Iron Man but Peter is not Spiderman. I gave him a completely different back story. Enjoy!

Stark Family Tiktok

Chapter 4: How We Got Here

The video opens to Peter pacing while filming himself. He's in a science pun T-shirt. He's isn't smiling, there's something heavy on his mind. 

The caption is bare of hashtags. It just says, "my story."

"Hey guys, um, I know I'm usually pretty up beat on my social media but it's gonna be a tough one today." He paused looking away from the camera before looking back and continuing. "So, I've never really talked about how I was adopted and what lead to it. It's kind of a long story and it's always been, like, something I feel is really private.

"Um, it's not a happy story even though it has a happy ending. And if I'm being honest, its really not a story I want to share with everyone, but, I have too.

"I'm running out of time so I'll post part 2 right after this one."

Clip ends.


	5. How We Got Here Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Stark Family Tiktok

Chapter 5: How We Got Here Part 2

The video opens with Peter still pacing while addressing the camera. The captions says, "my story part 2."

"So, this is gonna be in parts and I have no idea how many. 

"My biological mother has never been healthy in my memory. She's always had addiction issues, and I was born addicted to drugs. I still have some health issues today because of it.

"Um, she has said that she's been clean for a year and she saw me with my Dad on some news report and now, she says she wants me back. I don't believe her and here's why.

"She didn't contact social services, but she went to my Dad. She asked him for money since he 'took me away from her.'

"When he said no, she started talking about going to the press and getting a lawyer to nullify my adoption, which she can't do. So I'm not worried about that.

"So my Dad has always made it clear that I don't owe anyone anything. Not my time, my presence, and not my body. So I've never felt like I have to share anything I want kept private. 

"But now, a woman who I haven't seen in over 4 years and who's never cared about me is trying to use me to shake down my Dad. Because if paying her meant she would disappear and never come back, he would do it. 

"But it won't work like that anyway and she has spent my whole life using my existence to try to stay out of jail and play the system. 'Look at me, the poor single mom who wants to get clean for her baby.'

"Its never been true, she lied then and she's lying now. So I'm taking my power back. I'm exposing her even if it means exposing what happened to me. Because she doesn't get to do this anymore.

"I'm over it."

Clip ends.


	6. How We Got Here Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Stark Family Tiktok

Chapter 6: How We Got Here Part 3

The video opens as a continuation. Captioned, "my story part 3."

"So as I said I was born addicted to drugs, and the doctors thought I would have massive brain damage and all of these other problems. My mother was arrested as she was trying to run from the hospital with her pockets full of the pain meds she was stealing. She went to jail and I went to foster care.

"So I guess one of my grandparents posted her bail and she went to rehab. When she went to court, the judge said that she could have visitations with me as long as they were supervised. She had to stay clean and be on probation and she wouldn't have to go to jail. 

"She never showed up to the first 3 scheduled visitations. And she was high when she showed up for the 4th. So she was reported and went to jail.

"I was like four when she got out. She served her whole sentence and by then my grandparents had gotten custody of me. She promised that she was clean and said she wanted to be with me so they let her move in. 

"She was fine for like a few weeks. Then she was always yelling at me, when my grandparents weren't around, even in front of the neighbors. And then she disappeared for a few weeks. When she did come back she was high. 

"She would send the babysitter home and start telling me how much she hated me and I ruined her life and she should have killed me before I was born. And this went on the entire time she lived with us.'

Clip ends


	7. How We Got Here Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Stark Family Tiktok

Chapter 7: How We Got Here Part 4

Peter is sitting on his bed while talking. Captioned, "my story part 4."

"My grandparents get home one day and they walk in while she's saying all this stuff and when she sees that she's busted my mom takes off. She stays gone for a while. Um,

"I didn't see her again until my grandmother died. She came to the funeral and I was 8 so I remember very clearly how she acted. She was always hugging me or touching me when there were other people around and in front of my grandfather. But as soon as we were alone she was physically pushing me away from her and saying those same hateful things.

"She was only there to try to convince my grandfather she had changed and she wanted to make sure that she was his beneficiary and that his will would leave everything to her and not me since she was the adult and she would take care of me cuz she was clean.

"Well, it worked. So when he passed away less than 6 months later, she had already drained him financially and she got the insurance. She didn't even put out an obituary. She had him cremated because it was cheaper and I have no idea," Peter's voice shakes, 

"Um, I have no idea where his ashes are. Last time I saw them they were in a cardboard box.

"So it was just us for a little bit and as usual, she was mean. She hated having to take care of me. She told me so daily, she was shooting up whatever she could get her hands on. She had all these random guys staying over and they were just as bad, if not worse."

Clip ends.


	8. How We Got Here Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Stark Family Tiktok

Chapter 8: How We Got Here

The video opens with Peter outside sitting in patio furniture. The caption: "my story part 5."

"Sorry guys, I had to come outside. I was feeling kinda closed in and my Dad got home and I don't want him to know what I'm planning on posting. 

"So, when I was 11, things kind of boiled over and got really bad. My mom needed a fix and she couldn't stop shaking from withdrawal. So she had me do it.

Peter is clearly deeply troubled by these memories. "I did it cuz I loved her. She was my mom and I just wanted for her to get better. So whenever she was nice to me, even a little, I would do whatever she wanted. 

"One day she left me with her dealer and he tried to do stuff to me, but um, I got sick and he cussed at me and called her to come pick me up. 

"She was madder than I've ever seen her and said I was supposed to get her stuff cuz we had no money. She had slapped me and stuff before but she straight up beat the crap outta me. And when we got back to where we were crashing at the time, she locked me in the room and left. 

"So I was all beat up and locked in with no food or water. So the next morning I pounded on the door until one of the other crackheads let me out and he was shocked to see me cuz my mom had packed her stuff and cleared out. So he felt bad for me and decided to drive me to the ER and had me go in and tell the nurse that my mom left me.

"And I was back in foster care."

Clip ends.


	9. How We Got Here Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Stark Family Tiktok

Chapter 9: How We Got Here

The video is still outside and captioned, "my story part 6."

"I was too old for most people to want to adopt and I was 12 before I was labeled, 'Abandoned.' So I bounced around a lot. Until my mom was arrested again.

"So she went to court and begged the judge for rehab. She said she wanted to get me back and she wanted to be a good mom. 

"The judge was an idiot and believed her and so did I. So when my social worker asked me if I wanted to be considered for adoption or wait on my mom, (I was old enough that what I wanted was considered by the judge.), I chose my mom.

"She got through rehab and made it to the halfway house. I had never heard from her once since. She only called me like twice from her rehab. 

"So right before I turned 13, my social worker said we had a court date. I thought my mom was trying to get me back. 

"I had been doing pretty good in my foster family. They were one of the decent ones. I had entered a science fair at my school and I was stoked cuz a rep from Stark Industries was going to be a guest judge and my project was awesome!

"My court date for family court fell on the same day as the science fair. So I sat around the courthouse all day. Thinking I was gonna get to see her and it was going to be something out of a Disney movie. When it was finally my turn to go before the judge, she never showed. She got arrested again for drugs and was in a holding cell at county. So her rights were terminated.

"So I didn't get to go with my mom, and I missed the fair. But don't worry. We're getting closer to the happy ending!"

Clip ends.


	10. How We Got Here Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Stark Family Tiktok

Chapter 10: How We Got Here

Peter is still outside but the sun is setting. Caption says, "my story part 7."

"Well, my project was awesome, like I said and I was pissed at everything. I was pissed at my mom. I was pissed I missed the fair. So I thought about it for a few days and decided to post my project presentation online. 

"You guys, I tagged everyone. My school, MIT, Stark Industries, Ms. Potts, and of course, Tony Stark.

"He managed to see it and offered to have me come down and present my project to him in person. It was totally for PR. And it was just supposed to be like 15 minutes and then we would go our separate ways. But guys, we hung out for like 5 hours and he set up this like, apprenticeship type thing with my social worker and my foster family and I was coming in like 3 times a week to shadow him while he worked. I loved it!

"Then they moved me into a new foster placement. Um, it was not a good home. And after a few weeks my foster parents got into it over something. She left just to get away from him for a while. He turns around and hits us, there was, like 4 of us staying there. 

"He managed to land a few hits to my face. So I didn't go to my apprenticeship. I stayed home and kinda hid out in the bedroom. And I didn't answer any of my Dad's calls or texts cuz I like, I didn't-um" Peter takes a steadying breath to stave off tears. 

"I didn't know how to explain my face." His voice cracked but he powers through.  
"But he got worried so he went to my old foster home because my contact info wasn't updated. They sent him to my social worker, who sent him to me. He took one look at me and he put me in his car and drove me to his house. 

"And my adoption was final like a month after my 14th birthday."

Clip ends.


	11. How We Got Here Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Stark Family Tiktok

Chapter 11: How We Got Here

The video opens with Peter back in his bedroom. It's captioned, "my story part 8 the end!"

"I want to make sure you guys understand. I. Am. Okay. I'm with my Dad. My mom can't do anything to change it. I've spent enough time with a therapist to know how she functions and I'm not about to fall for anything she tries to pull.

"I'm gonna post all of these parts in the morning. And I'm not trying to be spiteful and I'm not as angry as I used to be anymore. But she thinks that by me being private about it that she can hold something over my head. She can't. I am choosing how to talk about what happened. 

"Now I have, and tomorrow I'm going to school like I do everyday. This was not a fun thing to talk about but- next week, it'll just be something I posted on Tiktok."

Peter smiles and gives a little wave and the clip ends.


	12. Talking with Jimmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playing around with some ideas. Enjoy!

Chapter 12:

The audience applause dies down as they return from the commercial break. The stage has Jimmy Kimmel behind his desk and Tony Stark seated in the chair next to him.

"And we're back with Iron Man himself, Tony Stark! Now before we went to break, Tony we talked about the Accords and the ratifications that you're trying to make."

"Yeah," Tony picks up. "Ya know, I understand the importance of accountability. Its key to forming trust and making sure of checks and balances in any system. At the same time, the Avengers need to be able to do our job and keep people safe. And if we are going to have oversight, we need to be represented within the committee making decisions."

Jimmy joins the audience as they applause. "But what about Captain America and the others? They're still on the run? What's happening there?"

"Transparency is something we have to work through. There's some information that I can't share but in the end I believe will prove some kind of vindication. And my hope is that they would be able to eventually come home."

"Speaking of home, you have a new addition and apparently you're on Tiktok." The host teased as a photo still of Tony, Peter, and Tessa on the couch is projected on the wall behind them. 

"Yep, that's my heathen. That's Pete," Tony laughs. "Adoption was final about 5 months ago."

"Aww, that's great. I'm sure by now just about everyone saw his videos where he explains how things happened, but what made you decide to adopt him yourself?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, I mean by then he was practically living with me and then he was definitely living with me full time. Honestly it didn't cross my mind until his social worker, shout out to Karen, called and said she found a placement and could I have him ready to leave that afternoon.

(The audience murmurs because they see where this is going.)

"Yeah, I know!" Tony addresses them with a grin. "I had a knee jerk reaction and immediately said, well that's not gonna work for me. She was like. 'Uh huh. So what would work for you?' And I had no idea what to say next so I was just kinda sputtering nonsense. 

"Then she stops me and goes, 'Look, it's not complicated. You've had him for a while so just say the word, I'll send you the forms to adopt.'

"So I just went, 'Okay thanks.' And then I had a kid." He laughed.

"And a Tiktok." Kimmel joked.

"And a Tiktok!" Tony agreed.

"So why Tiktok? Why not Facebook or something?"

"Look, kids come as they are but you have to meet them where they are. And where my kid hangs out is social media. So it's my job to be there too. Ya know, I want to see who's talking to my son. So we have fun with it. It's something we do together."

Jimmy nodded politely. "We have one cued up. Shall we take a look?" 

Tony is hesitant, "Sure." He laughs.

The video opens to Peter laying on a medical cot. A cotton ball taped in the crook of his elbow. His eyes are rolling and his cheeks are puffy. 

Captioned, "waking up sans wisdom teeth."

"Hey, buddy." Tony is sitting next to the cot in a chair. "You awake yet?"

Peter's eyes snap open and he looks to Tony. "When are they- when are they coming back?" Is spoken around the gauze in his mouth.

"Who, the nurse?"

"Yeah. They gotta take my teeth out… But not all of them!" 

"No they didn't take all of them. Just the four from the back." Tony assured.

"Whauh? They did it? They didn't come get me." 

"Yeah they did, bud. You just got back."

Peter is shocked and confused.

"Yeah, they had you back in the room for like an hour." Tony informed him. 

Peter then throws his arm out uncoordinatedly and tries to read his watch. He pulls it right up to his eyes and then far back while squinting. "Dad, I think I need glasses."

Clip ends. 

The audience laughs and applauds as Jimmy signs them off. Tony is now sitting with a large light blue basket full of energy drinks, video games and top of the line headphones. The bow is made of a wide ribbon reading 'IT'S A BOY!!!! "Apologies to Matt Damon, we ran out of time. Have a good night everybody!"


	13. Pizza Pepper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Stark Family Tiktok

Chapter 13

The clip opens with the camera on the far side of an open concept living/kitchen areas. It's captioned: "Pizza's!… I mean Pepper's home!"

The door opens and Pepper walks in holding pizza boxes. Céline Dion's Titanic classic plays over a pink and red hearts filter as it follows her into the kitchen. 

*You're…*

The camera zooms in on the pizza boxes.

*Here! There's NOTHING I fear.*

Clip ends.


	14. Friend Fail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Stark Family Tiktok

Chapter 14: Friend Fail

The video starts with Tony and Peter sitting next to each other on the couch. There's a cell phone on the coffee table. Captioned, "called to see if Ned had my back. Part 1. Shot fired."

"So we're gonna see of my friends would cover for me. So we're calling my best friend Ned." Peter explains.

The phone rings on speaker once and Ned answers excitedly, "Hey Mr. Stark!"

"Hey Ned, you good? How's your folks?" Tony greets with familiarity.

"I'm great and they're good. What's up?" He responds perpetually upbeat.

"Lookin for Pete. He's not answering his phone. He with you?"

Ned doesn't miss a beat, "well, he was a little bit ago but he left. He said he was heading home but he might stop at the store on the way." He sounds just a little unsure.

Tony pops a grin and looks at Peter who's grinning from ear to ear. Tony looks back at the phone.

"Cool, thanks kiddo! Have a good one." 

"You too, Mr. Stark." Ned ends the call. 

Peter pulls his phone out of his pocket and it's already ringing. The id says Ned. "Hey man," Peter pick up.

"Hey dude, your dad's looking for you. I told him you were going home." 

"Thanks man, but this was a prank. He's sitting next to me!" Peter laughs.

"Dude!" Ned laughs and hangs up on him.

Peter is laughing and Tony is looking down at his phone that's now in his hands grinning but in the angry dad kinda way. Peter stops when he sees Tony isn't laughing along.

"Hehee," Tony lets out before looking at Peter. "You're grounded."

Clip ends.


	15. Busted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Stark Family Tiktok

Chapter 15: Busted

The video picks up just as the other had ended. Captioned, "called Ned prank part 2: misfire. See ya in a week :("

"You're grounded."

"What?! Wait! Why?!" Peter sputters.

Tony is looking Peter straight in the eye. "I had that exact conversation verbatim, and i mean word for word, with Ned last weekend. So, you can either be grounded for a week and tell me where you really were. Or, keep quiet and make me go find out for myself and then I punish you appropriately."

Peter ponders for less than 5 seconds, "the first one."

"Grounded a week. No wifi unless it's for homework. You go to school, you come home. No social media. No texting unless it's for school. You are on teenage lockdown. Clear?" Tony lays out.

"Yes, sir." Peter is now sitting with shoulders slumped. Bummed.

"That was an awfully quick decision. What the hell were you doing Saturday?" Tony asked.

Clip ends.


	16. None ya Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Stark Family Tiktok

Chapter 15: None ya Business

The press conference is about the "Rouge Avengers." The conference was winding down despite the energy of the room. Tony has been at a podium for nearly 20 minutes and he was over it. The reporters could see that they're losing him and with his past behavior he'd be gone in minutes. 

Chris Porter was green as green, fresh out of college. He was filling in for Christine Everhart who just had her baby. He had all the information that was currently released. Stark had begun repeating himself in his answers. Time to shake it up.

"Mr. Stark," Tony picked Chris from the sea of hands. "I saw the last Tiktok, I'm dying to know just what Peter did. And was a week long enough punishment?" He asked lightly with a playful grin.

Tony's lips twitched at the corners as the room laughed under its breath, but he had his press face on. He waited a moment until the room quieted again.

"Look, guys, I'm his father, not his publicist. It's not my job to put him on blast in the public eye. It's my job to make sure he knows when he screwed up and make sure he learns the lesson and doesn't do it again. 

"Now, that being said, a week was a little light." He smiled behind his colored lenses.

Pepper Potts stepped up and took Tony's place at the podium, "and that's our time for today. Thank you for coming. We will release more information as it becomes available."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave some suggestions in the commenta. Thank you!


	17. Mama Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Peter is a little shit

Stark Family Tiktok

Chapter 16: Mama's Boy

The video opens with Peter sitting in his room with a comment boxed above his head. It reads, "with all that $$, why wouldn't you want your dad to help your mom get clean? I don't care what you say, that's your mom. No one will ever love you like her."

The caption is, "Mama Bear and we did bring home breakfast after I spilled it was a prank."

Peter simply points to the comment, "Nah, honey. I'm good." 

The video cuts to Tony working on a tablet at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal. Peter slides into the chair right next to him and winks at the camera. 

"Dad! Don't do that!" Peter yells.

Tony's head shoots up in confusion. He was minding his own business, thank you very much.

"Daaaaad! Stop!" Peter continues without provocation. Tony is completely clueless as to what's happening. Or why his kid is wearing a shit eating grin.

"Tony! Knock it off!" Pepper yells from out of frame. 

Now he gets it. He opens his mouth to defend himself, but Peter beats him to it.

"Seriously! Dad! Quit it!" He adds a hint of a whine to it this time.

"Tony!" Pepper has walked closer and enters the edge of the frame. "Leave him alone." She commands.

Tony is in shock and trying to decide if he's mad or impressed by the antics. 

"He won't!" Peter says to her.

"Then get your shoes on. We'll go out for a bit. You," she points to Tony, "have stuff to do anyway."

"Can we get pancakes? I haven't had a chance to eat breakfast." Peter suggests with total innocence.

"Sure." Pepper walks away and Peter winks at the camera once more for good measure as he follows her.

Tony picks up his chin from the floor. "What the fuck just happened?..."

Clip ends.


	18. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Stark Family Tiktok

Chapter 17: Good Morning

The video opens with Tony standing at the stove. He's in his boardroom suit sans jacket and tie. His sleeves are rolled halfway way to his elbows and he's cooking.

Captioned, "He's fresh off the plane and has been awake for 17 hours. Before he goes to bed, he's making Peter breakfast and seeing him off to school."

Peter walks into frame freshly showered and dressed, and glances at the camera's direction. "Morning, Pep." He calls softly still half asleep.

"Morning, honey." She answers as he walks to the kitchen and opens the fridge. 

Tony pats Peter on the back as the teen gets some juice. He pours 3 glasses while Tony scoops eggs on to plates and pushes one with toast and bacon to Peter. 

They talk softly about each other's plans for the day while they dig into their food. 

Clip ends.


	19. Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Stark Family Tiktok

Chapter 18: Snuggles

The video opens with Peter sitting Indian style on the couch with a textbook open in his lap and a notebook on the arm where he's taking notes. He doesn't see the camera, he's not paying attention. Caption reads, "Cuddle your teen challenge. #thiskid"

Tony, from out of frame, tosses a pillow in Peter's lap. When Peter moves his book, Tony curls up and lays his head in Peter's lap and gives the camera a look before closing his eyes. 

Peter looks shocked. His arms are raised to shoulder level and he's looking down at Tony like the man is a live grenade. He doesn't move for a minute, then he gently puts a hand on Tony's shoulder.

Too quiet to be picked up, subtitles appear across the top of the screen.

"Are you okay?" Peter asks.

Tony replies just as quiet. "Yeah, just a long day."

"Okay," Peter answers. He then moves his textbooks to the couch arm and his notebook to Tony's chest and continues to work on his homework. It looks strangely awkward and comfortable at the same time.

Tony smiles at the camera. His face says, 'This kid!'

Clip ends


	20. Happy Halloween

Stark Family Tiktok

Chapter 19: Happy Halloween

The video opens to the view from inside a car. It's across the street from a high school that looks to have just let out. The caption reads, "I wish the Fall only brought pumpkin spice.#videocredithappyhogan #thankshappy"

"Oh. My. God! I knew it. I knew he was up to something. When I couldn't find my pass for the pick up lane, I knew he had to have it." The camera turns and we see Happy Hogan. 

"Just how am I supposed to do my job? Huh? When I end up dealing with this crap?" He turns the phone bag toward the school.

We see a fancy golf cart pulling up to the front of the school. Sitting in the driver seat is Tony. He is decked out in full Iron man armor. Chillaxin. He suddenly sits up and grabs the PA microphone. 

"Peter. Peter Parker Stark." He calls robotically over the system. "Your chariot awaits. I repeat, your free uber has arrived to escort you and a guest to the nearest burger king."

Peter rushes to the cart and is furiously telling Tony to knock it off. He can't be heard but his gestures are crystal clear. 

"Yeah, good luck kid." Happy mutters.

"You don't want Burger King?" Tony is still on the PA. "No number one? No yum yum yum?"

Peter gives in and climbs into the cart gesturing for Tony to get moving after another plump tan kid hops into the back seat. His head is down and he's slouched in a vain attempt to avoid embarrassment.

"Yipee!" Tony shuts off the mic and they drive off.

Clip ends.


	21. Questions and Answers

Stark Family Tiktok

Chapter 21: Questions and Comments

The video opens to Pepper and Rhodey sitting shoulder to shoulder. No captions. Just a comment box pasted in the corner that reads, "So what happened to the overgrown frat boy Tony Stark? He still around?..."

Pepper starts, "So, 'frat boy Tony,' has left the building." She laughs. "Honestly though, it's like he reverted to being a big kid. Sometimes I think Peter's the more mature one." 

Rhodey nods in agreement. "He does laugh more. Parenthood suits him."

The next comment box appears, "What's it like to see #irondad in action?"

"Let me tell y'all," Rhodey begins, "its watching Tony have to deal with a teenage version- of Tony! It's Christmas! I just sit back on the couch and watch the show." 

Pepper laughs as the next comment appears, "Do they still have the dog? I've only seen her in that one tiktok,"

"We absolutely still have Tessa." Pepper answered. "Peter and Tony are gonna participate in Pit bulls on Parade this year. All donations will be matched and given to the Queens Humane Society and Pit bull Palace Dog Rescue. Hope to see you there!"


	22. Expectations vs Reality

Stark Family Tiktok

Chapter 22: Kids Be Like

The video opens to a slide show with Let It Go by James Bay. Captioned, "What I thought having kids would be like…"

Pictures in slide format are popping up. The first is of Peter, Tony, and Pepper sitting for a family portrait. Next is a photo of Peter curled up in the office chair in front of his desk doing homework. Next is a picture of Peter and Tessa and Tony sitting on a picnic blanket, clearly having just sat down from a game of fetch. 

The song changes to a ACDC Back in Black. Captioned, "Reality."

Short clips of Peter play. First is a video of Peter has him hiding under the kitchen bar top smiling as Tony turns on the faucet just to be nailed with water in the chest by the hand sprayer. Next is Peter bumping into a table and a very expensive vase falls to the floor and shatters on impact. Then Peter is struggling to get a wiggling Tessa out of a vent in the wall that's a tight squeeze. Then Tony, Happy and Peter are engaged in a hostile video game tournament, all three of them clearly trying to sabatage each other.The last is a strip of pics from a photo booth of Peter and Rhodey making faces and pretending to pick each other's noses.


	23. Chapter 23: Parade Day

Stark Family Tiktok

Chapter 23: Don't Rain On My Parade

The video opens as Peter hooks a leash to Tessa's hotrod red reflective harness. Upbeat rock music is playing softly in the back ground as the video picks up crowd noise. Captioned, "Pit bulls On Parade Day! #teamironpups #peacefulpitts"

Tony enters the frame with a couple of reusable water bottles, both of them are decked out in red and gold tie dyed t-shirts with an ironman style pit bull head on the front.

It cuts to the trio as they're walking in the middle of the street surrounded by other pit bulls. There are four other people in matching t-shirts walking their own dogs and you can even see Happy walking a little black and white pit bull with a humongous head while he has his "work," shades on. Peter waves at the camera. On the back of the shirts it reads TEAM IRONPUPS. 

A few of the ladies have the Queens Humane Society logo underneath the team name and a couple have the logo for the Pitbull Palace under theirs. Peter and Tony are obviously sporting the Stark Industries logo.

The next cut is a pan shot around to all the different groups gathered to walk their dogs. John Stewart is giving a speech against breed specific legislation with his own low-rider bully in a sit and staring at the chew toy in his hands.

The next cut is of Tessa laying down in the middle of the parade march. Then Peter is carrying her cuddled like a baby to his chest with his arms folded under her bum. She has her paws over his shoulders and is happily licking his face for the final stretch. 

The last cut is to Tony addressing the camera. "Whelp, Tessa tapped out the last quarter mile or so, but we made it across the finish line in one piece! We have managed to raise a little over $15k for the Queens Humane Society and Pitbull Palace Dog Rescue. I'll match it dollar for dollar and there's a link to a donation page… somewhere. The kid will put it up. We're gonna go home and soak our paws!"

He smiles as the camera pans back and we see him snuggling with a white and brindle patched pit bull that has to weigh in at a solid 70 pounds.

If Happy is in the background talking to the rescue couple about the huge headed low rider he walked, it was no one else's business.

Clip ends.


	24. Chapter 24

Stark Family Tiktok

Chapter 24: The Move

The video opens to a view panning around the unfamiliar room. Captioned, "New house. Who dis?"

The living room and kitchen are open- concept and create a great room split by the kitchen island. The walls are a warm off white and there's a huge stone fireplace on the far wall flanked by built-in shelves. The room is pretty empty but for the boxes being brought through the front door and sorted in the foyer as Peter pans back to reveal the inside view of a double staircase. The banisters are a rich brown wood and the floors are in a lighter oak from where the foyer tile ends.

Tessa is running back and forth on a long leash sniffing everything, tail wagging so hard it looks like it will fly off. Peter laughs at her and once he has her attention he bounces a tennis ball across the floor for her to chase. Poor Tessa is torn, new smells or the most loved classic toy? She decides to give chase but also to stop to investigate the scents she finds on the way.

We see Tony in a T-shirt with a faded ACDC logo and jeans nearly trip over the happy pit. 

"Hey! Tessa! Go on! Pete, keep her out from under foot please!" He goes back opening random boxes and peeking inside. 

"She trips Pepper, there'll be hell to pay. Hear me?" He continues. We can hear Pepper directing some of the movers with the larger pieces of furniture.

"Yeah," he answers. "I got her." He throws the ball in the opposite direction when Tessa brings it back.

"Hey Spielberg," Tony calls, "this one's yours, so take it up to your room."

Peter walks forward and we see the camera lean over the box and show random computer components and wires. We hear Peter softly-

"Sweet!"

Then Pepper is calling for Tony to come and decide what to do with his, "shop junk." 

Clip ends.


	25. House Karma?

Stark Family Tiktok

Chapter 25: The House

The video opens with a wide angle view of the kitchen of the new house. Everything appears to have been unpacked and out away. In the edge of the frame is the last of the empty moving boxes. Captioned, "Found something cool in the new house. #vengeanceismine"

Peter can be seen climbing up on to the counter next to the fridge. The cabinets extend to the ceiling and the one above the refrigerator is wider than the rest. Peter opens the door and climbs inside. It's a little snug, but he fits. He waves at the camera and gives a thumbs up before he puts a hush finger to his lips and closes the cabinet door.

It cuts to Tony coming in wearing pajama pants and a sleep shirt. He starts the coffee maker and goes to get the creamer out of the fridge. 

Peter cracks the door slightly and seizes his chance.

He reaches down and grabs the back of Tony's neck and screams at the top of his lungs.

Tony screams and flys backward, the carton of creamer slings backward across the room as Peter lets him go and reels back to avoid any accidental contact with his dad's instinctual right hook. 

"Ha! That's karma! We're even!" Peter yells as Tony is grasping his chest slouched back against the granite island countertop. 

Tony takes a minute to try to catch his breath.

"Just. You. Wait." Tony says between gasps. "That's the last of Pepper's coffee creamer all over the floor. That's your fault."

Peter's face drops.

"What the hell is going on down here?!" Pepper yells from out of frame.

Clip ends.


	26. Chapter 26

Stark Family Tiktok

Chapter 26: Coffee House Rules

The video opens with Peter in frame at a cafe table. The tell-tale green indicates where they are. There's no caption.

"So, Pete, tell the followers where we are right now." Tony can be heard asking.

"We are at Starbucks." The teen answered smiling slightly.

"Why? Pray tell, are we at Starbucks this morning?" Tony asks, also smiling.

"Cuz I scared you, and you screamed like a girl and threw Peppers creamer across the room." His grin is smart-assed but good matured.

"Ok. One, I don't scream like a girl-"

"Tiktok has evidence to the contrary."

"And two, it was your fault for hiding like a gremlin. So, you are the one buying Pepper's coffee-mocha-choka-bullshit-frappe-chino." Tony finished.

By now both of them are chuckling as a barista called out for, "Peter?"

Clip ends.


	27. Sirens

Stark Family Tiktok

Chapter 27: Sirens

The video opens to the evening news anchor sitting tall and proper next to her co-anchor. 

"We bring you breaking news this afternoon." She begins, "Channel 7 has obtained reports of energy mogul Tony Stark's adopted son and Tiktok celebrity Peter Stark was allegedly transported to the hospital via ambulance from his school in Midtown.  
"Multiple social media accounts belonging to his classmates are circulating a clip that shows Peter Stark stumbling around before collapsing in the hallway.   
"Unconfirmed reports are that he was escorted to the nurse's office and then transported by paramedics to St Mary's Hospital for Children.   
"A Stark Industries press release confirmed Peter Stark is under a doctor's care. No further information has been made available at this time."

"Thank you Caroline, we're all hoping for a speedy recovery for that young man. I know my kids love his tiktok videos." Her male companion chimed in. "In other news…"


	28. Chicken Soup for the soul... Like all of them

Stark Family Tiktok

Chapter 28: Chicken Soup for the Soul. Like 5 of them…

The video opens with Peter sitting up in bed addressing the camera. He looks tired and there's bags under his eyes, but he's in good spirits. Tessa is snuggled to his chest. We can just see her nose as she struggles to get close enough to lick Peter's chin. It's captioned, "Back at home."

"Hey guys. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who's messaged me and my family when I was sick last week. It really did mean a lot. 

"So, I know most of you guys heard I got really sick at school. I passed out on my way to class and had to go to the hospital. Um, the doctor said it was viral meningitis. So it was serious but it could have been way worse, especially if it was bacterial. Which, I thought would be the other way around, cuz, antibiotics. 

"I had left home feeling crappy, but I thought I just had, like a sinus headache or something. Buuut- turns out my fever was super high. 

"I actually don't remember a lot of the day. I remember just a second of the ambulance ride, but other than that, I just remember asking if someone had called my dad.

"I was in the hospital for almost 3 days. I just got home a couple of hours ago. I have to stay home another week and then I'll go back to school-"

We hear a door opening, "Hey kiddo." Tony greets. "Who you talking too??

Peter tilts his head to look at Tony, the angle shows the side of his neck and jaw. Tessa seizes the opportunity and manages to lick Peter's face as he sits up a little further. 

"Tiktok… What, uh,.. What's all that?" He grins at Tony off camera.

"Well hang up or whatever. I brought soup." Tony instructs.

"Yeah, you brought like five?"

"Didn't know what you preferred. You've never been sick with me before."

"They're all chicken noodle?"

"Campbell's, Progresso, Homemade Gramma Stark's, ramen, and pho. Which one you want?"

Peter turns back to the camera, "Uh, I guess I'm gonna go eat soup." He laughs

Clip ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I do Stars? Lol!


	29. Happy Halloween

Stark Family Tiktok

Chapter 29: Happy Halloween

The video opens to Peter amd Rhody tieing their black ties and shining their shades. The caption reads, "We're all dressing up like Happy for Halloween, lol 🕸🎃"

It cuts to Tony, Peter, Rhody, Pepper, another brunette woman and 3 kids (two boys and a girl) all dressed in black suits with black ties and white shirts. The outfits are complete with reflective sunglasses and ear pieces. The kids are running around on a sugar high and the little girl is sitting next to Peter, clearly she has a crush. Even the 2 pit bulls on licking jollyrancher juice off a toddler's face are decked out to the nines.

The elevator doors open and everyone is immediately on their feet.

Peter makes it there first, "Excuse me," he says firmly, "you need a badge to be on this floor." He taps the plastic badge on his chest.

"No badge, no go." Tony chimed in. "You'll need to be escorted out by security."

Happy doesn't even crack a smile, "You shouldn't joke about this. Security is too impor- What the hell did you do to my dog?"

"Happy Halloween,Happy!!" The little girl yells before she's joined by everyone else laughing.

Even the Forehead os Security couldn't keep a completely straight face.

The video pans back as everyone begins pelting Happy with trick or treat candy.

Clip ends.


	30. Chapter 30: The Lovebirds

Stark Family Tiktok

Chapter 30: Going to the Chapel

The video opens to show pictures of Tony and Pepper. The caption reads, "I got the all clear to post!". As the slideshow begins to the song Shallow sung by Lady Gaga playing softly.

The first is a picture snapped from behind them as they walk down a sidewalk with their arms linked. The next is a 3 second clip taken from the backseat of a moving car and features them holding hands on the center console. The next is a photo taken from a black tie event where they are dressed immaculately. The next is of Tony seated in the armchair that Pepper is perched on the arm of and they're laughing at the camera. 

The song fades out and we hear them both talking quietly over paperwork between them on the coffee table. They're sitting with their knees touching. 

"So, when's the wedding?" Peter asks from behind the camera.

"After the baby's born." Pepper answers without looking up from her files.

We can hear Peter's gasp, "wait, what now? Really?"

"Yep,- hey, don't post that yet!" Tony looked up to see them being recorded.

Clip ends.


	31. Chapter 31: All Dressed Up

Stark Family Tiktok

Chapter 31: Dressed up

The clip is captioned, "The kid cleans up nice. #ironfam #prouddad".

The clip opens to Tony and Peter in casual attire. T-shirt and jeans splotched with oil and grease from the garage. There's a sensual melody with a heavy base playing as Tony throws an oil stained rag at the camera, filling the frame. 

When the rag falls we see Peter and Tony both decked out in tailored 3 piece suits and the diamond filter seeming to make them sparkle.

They kept a straight face for a second or two, then they both busted out laughing.

Clip ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm toying with the idea of doing a multi-chapter adventure type story. I have something in mind but I would love any requests or suggestions.


	32. Chapter 32: #kindnessisntdead

Stark Family Tiktok

Chapter 32: #kindnessisntdead

The clip opens to a young woman with the username @ashleybashly. She appears to be around 23 or 24. Her eyes are red rimmed from crying. The caption says, "This is what the world needs now."

"Hey everybody, sorry for the ugly cry face but I needed to tell this story and it just couldn't wait.

"So I took my son out for lunch today to spend some time with him cuz I've been working so much.

"We got to Delmars cuz he loves the grilled cheese and after we placed our order we sat down with our drinks. We had all our stuff, ya know? Diaper bag, coloring stuff and it was spread out on the table and Brandon spilled his drink all over everything! 

"As I'm trying to clean up this teenager swoops on with a bunch of napkins and wipes it all up. 

"So I look up and I'm like, 'thank you so much.' And he winks and says, 'its cool, we all need a little help sometime.' And he got his food and left with his friend.

"You guys," she starts tearing up again, "when I went to pay for our food, the guy said 'oh, Peter already paid for you. He does that kinda thing for people. He's super nice.'

"And I realized why he looked kinda familiar. Peter Stark bought our lunch and he was so kind!

"So if you ever see this Peter, thank you for your kindness and for lunch." She finishes with a watery smile.

Clip ends.

***

The video opens to a duet of @ashleybashly's tiktok. There's a broad shouldered Puerto Rican man on one side as Ashley says her thank you. The username is @whyricki.

"My grandma got lost in Queens a few days after we brought her to the states. Peter Stark had bumped into her and he spoke enough Spanish and she spoke enough English that he was able to figure out how to get her home. He knocked on the door carrying her groceries and everything.

"He went to leave but my gramma made him stay for churros while he waited on a car to come pick him up. 

"He was polite and just a nice kid. We need more people like that these days.

Clip ends.

***

The video opens with Peter dueting with @ashleybashly. He's smiling and mouthed, "you're welcome," as the video ended. 

He captioned #kindnessisntdead.

***

The video opens and Peter is dueting @whyricki's video but he's not alone. There's an old Latina woman who's sharing churros with Peter and waving at the camera.

He's captioned #kindnessisntdead.

***

Over the next week another clip of Peter hits Tiktok connected to @ashleybashly's original post by duet. It shows him signing with a black man in Central Park with Tony nearby buying a cup of coffee.

#ironfam, and #sweetpete are trending with #kindnessisntdead


	33. 33: Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been away for a while. I'm working on a story within this universe that's more of a traditional fic. I'll start posting it soon!

Stark Family Tiktok

Chapter 33: 

The video opens to Tony speaking directly into the camera.

"So the kid joined the nerd club in DC for the state nerd club champs. Its the first time he's been gone more than a night since this adoption. I came home to this…"

He pans the camera around to show Tessa is laying on the floor next to the left staircase staring at the door. 

"She's been there since Friday night and the kid isn't coming back until tomorrow afternoon." He explains.

It cuts to a few hours later and we see Pepper sitting indian style on the floor next to Tessa. As she gently pets the gray head Tessa lift's her chin to sniff at the woman before resting her chin on Pepper's knee.

The next cut is to Tony with Tessa on a leash in what appears to be a school parking lot. Teenagers are disembarking from a bus and Tessa is at full attention. She barks when she sees a plump asian boy and he waves at them before making his way to his own parents. 

Peter steps off the bus and shoulders his bag. Tessa charges in excitement as soon as she sees him. Tony lets go of the leash and she bolts for her boy. She gets right in front of him and leaps straight up in the air. Peter hugs her and stumbles while she licks his face and wags her tail so hard it throws them off balance while Peter walks. 

Pepper laughs from behind the camera as Tony goes to help. "Well, all is right in her world again!"

Clip ends


	34. 34: The Mathlete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, check out my new story set in this universe!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974231

Stark Family Tiktok

Chapter 34: The Mathlete

The audience's cheers die down as the commercial break ends. Jimmy is back behind the desk.

"Our first guest tonight is a friend of the show with some big news, please welcome back Tony Stark everybody!"

The audience's applause rises again as Tony steps out onto the stage. He shakes Jimmy's hand and both men have a seat. 

“So it's been a minute since we saw you last,” Jimmy began, “how have you been? What’s new?”

“Good, good.” Tony answered with a relaxed grin, “I’ve been keepin busy.” he joked.

“Yeah, I’ve heard, there’s gonna be a big vote on the Avengers pardons next week. They could be on their way back.”

“Yep, and the committees are established, we’re finally seeing the reward for all the work that’s been done. Hard work, put in by a lot of people.” Tony agreed. 

“So let's get to what everyone really wants to talk about,” Jimmy joked back, “we have another Tiktok queued up and it's a little crazy!”

Tony looked over his shoulder as the clip played.

It opened on a field of lacrosse players mid game to cheers from the crowd. One of the players in navy had STARK printed across the back. We watch as he ques up against an opponent that out weighed him by at least 40 pounds. They run at each other as a breakneck pace and collide with an audible SLAM!

Both boys hit the ground and don’t move. We hear the crowd all, “ooooohhhh,” simultaneously. 

“Shit,” we hear Tony, “Alright Pete, get up.” he says softly to himself as both coaches approach the duo who are out cold on the ground. Its been nearly a minute and neither player is moving. The game has stalled. “Come on bud, get up.” We can hear the concern start to build in the crowd and in Tony especially. 

The crowd cheers as both players begin to respond and sit up. Then they slowly get to their feet. They stop to shake hands before each being led off the field to their respective team benches. 

“There he goes, now he’s up.” Tony murmurs in relief. “Whew.”

Clip ends.

The audience claps as they return to Jimmy and Tony. 

“Wow, you could hear that impact from the stands!” Jimmy laughs, “Was he okay? He had a concussion, right? He had too!”

“Oh yeah,” Tony agreed, “This was not an athlete before this past season. He was a mathlete,” Tony joked, “ya know? He was in the robotics club and academic decathlon. Then one day some coach was thrusting a sign up sheet at any kid over 5 feet tall in the hallway. Next thing I know, he’s calling me ten minutes after that,” Tony points to the big screen, “asking if I’ll give coach permission to let him go back into the game.”

Jimmy is laughing, “Seriously? He wanted to go back?”

“I opted for the ER instead and got a head scan,” Tony shrugged. 

Jimmy is laughing as he cuts to commercial break.


End file.
